1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method of compensating data and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method of compensating data used in a liquid crystal display apparatus and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays an image by exploiting optical and electrical characteristics of liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal molecules have an anisotropic refractivity and an anisotropic dielectric constant.
LCD devices are relatively thin, lighter in weight, and have a lower driving voltage and lower power consumption, etc., as compared to other display devices. As a result, the LCD device is widely used for various electronic devices such as display monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones, television sets, etc.
However, the response speed of a liquid crystal is slower than the time period corresponding to one display frame. This presents challenges in developing technology for displaying a moving image using an LCD device. Thus, to increase a response speed of a liquid crystal, an LCD device using an optically compensated band (“OCB”) mode or a ferro-electric liquid crystal (“FLC”) material has been developed.
In general, to use an OCB mode or an FLC, the liquid crystal material used in the LCD device should be changed or the structure of the LCD panel should be changed.